


A Fall of Rain

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out for a walk after a trying day, Rom experiences deja vu after walking into a familiar backstreet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fall of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> First fill for my 2015 [Season of Kink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) card, for the Oral Fixation square. Big hugs as always to [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet) for the beta! :D
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All characters used in this story are the property of Sanrio.

The rain pounded down onto Midi City’s streets as Rom walked.

He should have been happy. They’d found Aion and reversed the darkness that was possessing him, the band was saved, and everything seemed to be back to normal. But… 

Rom rubbed a hand over his face. He couldn’t believe that he’d missed it, it wasn’t like he didn’t know the signs. The constant picking on each other, the way they’d get up close and personal over the slightest little thing… Then, tonight, after they were done celebrating, Crow passed up an offer of ramen in favour of an early night, Aion following him soon after…

Sure, he could be wrong, but subtlety was never their strong point. And Crow _never_ turned down food.

Rom couldn’t sleep after that, had to get out and clear his head. It wasn’t that he was unhappy with this turn of events, exactly – hell, it might even help drain some of Crow’s excessive energy – but in his experience, relationships in a band never worked out. All they led to was hurt and bitterness. Not that it mattered, Rom suspected this was one piece of adult advice they wouldn’t want to listen to.

It took him a minute to realise where his feet had led him, back to the same quiet backstreet where he’d encountered Shuu only a few weeks ago. Speaking of failed relationships… His subconscious must hate him, or something. Funny really, as Rom blinked some more rain water out of his eyes, he could almost see Shuu standing there in the exact same spot. Talk about déjà vu, Crow and Aion’s little tryst must’ve been getting to him more than…

The figure moved, fluffy tail swishing as it waved at Rom then ducked into a side alley just out of sight.

Rom blinked again. Damn it, he couldn’t believe it - what the hell was Shuu doing there again? Had he just come back to gloat? Rom didn’t have the patience to deal with him right now, not so soon after their run-in that afternoon and while he was still feeling so raw. Best thing to do was to just keep walking, not engage, not let Shuu taunt him…

“Did you find him?”

Rom kept his head down, fully intending to keep moving, but couldn’t resist the temptation to throw out one caustic barb as he drew close. “Won’t hanging around in backstreets like this affect your precious popularity?”

“How else am I meant to find you?” Rom could practically hear Shuu wink as he said it. He tried to veer away, get away from Shuu before he did something he’d regret, but Shuu reached out and grabbed Rom’s arm as he tried to pass by. “Aren’t you even going to thank me?”

The unexpected contact was enough to make Rom snap. He rounded on Shuu, tail twitching in anger and fist raised, barely containing the urge to punch. “Thank you? Thank you for what?” 

“For stopping another band breaking up on you, of course.” Then Shuu smiled. That fake, overly cheerful smile he used up on stage as an idol, sacrificing his ideals for popularity. It made Rom sick to his stomach. 

He didn’t have a plan when he grabbed Shuu’s collar, all Rom wanted was to wipe that damn phony smile off his face. He hadn’t meant to shove him back against the filthy alleyway wall, hadn’t meant to bring their lips together in a bruising kiss. Shuu’s tail curled around the back of Rom’s legs, silently encouraging him to continue as he pulled Rom into the alley and away from the main street.

The alleyway sheltered them from the worst of the rain, but Rom could still feel droplets of water on Shuu’s skin as they moved against each other. Shuu’s hands were all over him (and it would always be Shuu to Rom, never Shuuzo) in his hair, running over his muscled shoulders and caressing his arse, apparently not caring about the effect the mix of rainwater and grime from the wall was having on his clothing. Breaking off the kiss, Rom nipped at Shuu’s neck, teeth working away at the one spot until he was sure he’d left a red mark Shuu’s fancy stage collars wouldn’t be able to hide while Shuu moaned and clawed at his back.

Needing to breathe, Rom pulled back to look at Shuu. His ears were flattened against his head and his chest heaved with every breath, but the corner of his lips were still upturned in that damn smirk. If experience had taught Rom anything, there was only one way to get rid of it.

“On your knees.”

Shuu didn’t protest, merely dropped to his knees and started fumbling with Rom’s belt and zipper. It wasn’t until his half-hard cock was exposed to the cool night air that Rom realised just how turned on he already was. It wasn’t fair that Shuu could still make him feel like this, not when he made him so angry at the same time. The brief flare of anger that came with that thought was quickly swallowed up again as Shuu smiled and took Rom’s cock into his mouth. 

He couldn’t help but grin as he wondered what Shuu’s fans would say if they saw him like this. On his knees in a filthy alley, sucking off the drummer of a no-name band… Not that it seemed to concern Shuu, he continued to take Rom’s cock with every sign of enjoyment, making small noises of pleasure with every thrust and laving his tongue around the thick length as much as he was able.  
Rom closed his eyes, savouring the familiar slide of his cock against Shuu’s lips, the hot, wet heat of his mouth. If he just focused on the sensations, he could almost forget everything that had gone between them. Almost… 

Leaning his weight on one arm, Rom reached down and grabbed Shuu’s hair, holding him in place as the pace of his thrusts started to quicken. He couldn’t last much longer, and when Shuu opened his mouth wider, taking Rom as deep as he could go, Rom came with a choked grunt, spilling himself down the back of Shuu’s throat.

Shuu pulled himself to his feet, wiping drops of come from his chin with his sleeve. Rom couldn’t help but wonder what whatever fancy cleaner he used now would have to say about that. In fact, the general state of his clothing probably made it pretty damn obvious what Shuu had been up to. He tried to dash away, unsure of what to say to Shuu now that it was over, but Shuu pushed past him and stood at the entrance of the alley with his back to Rom. As he spoke, he sounded far more like the Shuu from Rom’s memories and not his new stage persona.

“I’ve missed this, you know. Us.”

It would have been the perfect time to say how much he missed Shuu as well, but bitterness won out. “Yeah? And who’s to blame for that?”

Shuu didn’t turn. He waved his hand in the air as he walked off, the cheerful note returned to his voice. “See you, Rom.”

Band relationships never worked out. As the rain continued to fall around him, Rom reflected that he was an expert on that.


End file.
